


Pidge & Lance Sitting In A Tree

by AstroAaron



Series: Pidge & Lance, Sitting In A Tree [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Car Sex, Complete, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Humorous Ending, Lemon, Love, Love Bites, Missionary Position, One Shot, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAaron/pseuds/AstroAaron
Summary: Pidge loves Lance. Lance loves Pidge. When you love someone, that means you can trust them. So, Pidge is trusting Lance with her first time. (Reupload)This work is part of a trade.





	Pidge & Lance Sitting In A Tree

If you asked Pidge about her relationship with Lance, you’d probably get a simple answer. It depended on who you were, but the fact remained the same.

“I trust him.”

That was the answer her brother Matt got that morning in regards to his ‘friend’ Lance.

“That’s it?” Matt had replied. “That’s why you’re going out with him tonight?”

“There’re a few more minuscule reasons, but that’s the major one,” Pidge said. The two were discussing this idea Pidge had over breakfast. Pidge was continuously eating her cereal between speaking. Matt had put his spoon down altogether.

“You know if our parents heard about this, they’d throw a fit right?”

“You know I’m 18 now and it’s not their decision.” Her voice was a little sterner this time around.

“I know. I know,” he sighed, “It’s just…I’m not gonna like you being with a guy. No matter who he is or how old you get.” Matt gave a faint smile, “You know that right?”

Pidge froze for a second just as she was about to eat some more fruity marshmallows. Only to catapult it at her brother.  
“Ah! Katie!”

“Get over it, Matt.” Pidge teased. “I’ll be fine. I trust Lance. So you can trust me.” She grabbed her coat, checked her pocket to make sure the items were there and headed toward the door. “Besides, I have my Taser with me.”

“You mean the one he bought you?” Matt asked.

“No,” Pidge corrected. “The one I made.”

!

“Hey Pidge,” Lance called out.

“Huh?” she looked to the person driving the car. Even after months had gone by, Pidge felt it was a little odd that their relationship was that of best friends turned boyfriend/girlfriend. It felt like a cheesy movie in her mind. Not the fun kind of cheesy like what they saw earlier that day.

“You okay?” Lance asked. “You’re usually ranting about what a horrible movie we saw at this point.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Pidge shrugged.

“Yeah, no. ‘Not that bad’.” Lance repeated. “That’s why you tossed that seven dollar drink at the screen when they used a McGuffin to bring the annoying side character back to life.” Pidge chuckled feeling no remorse.

“I wanted to ask you something,” she said.

“Sure.” Lance kept his eyes on the road while keeping his ears open. Pidge took a deep breath in and exhaled with a very blunt offer.

“You wanna have sex?”

“A-are you serious?” Lance asked trying to hide his excitement. The car picking up an extra 5 miles an hour didn’t help.

“I’m dead serious.” Pidge smiled.

“Sure!” Lance answered. “I mean.” Clearing his throat, “Later I guess cause I don’t have any protection on me.”

Pidge reached into her left coat pocket revealing three soon-to-be-used condoms.

“Why so many?!” Lance shouted half concerned and half ecstatic.

“I don’t know!” Pidge shouted back, “I’ve never done this before and Matt gave me three for some reason!”

“You asked your brother for condoms?” Lance questioned. “What, did the store clerk think you were under-aged or something?”

“…shut up.” It wasn’t Pidge’s fault she was so short. Despite this, Lance was snickering like a doofus.

“Uh…okay.” Lance finished, “So…did you want to do it when I dropped you off at your place?”

“No. Matt’s home. And I know your apartment has thin walls.” Not to mention Lance’s roommate Hunk was probably there.

“So, where’s the place and time?” he asked.

Pidge turned toward the window slightly embarrassed.

“The woods and whenever you wanna drive there.”

“Are you sure?” Lance finally pulled over next to the sidewalk. He didn’t need any distractions at the moment.

“Lance.” Pidge locked eyes with her boyfriend, “I’ve thought about this for a while now. We always hear about how ‘your first time is supposed to be special’ and ‘with someone you love and trust’.” She looked to him full of emotion. “I love you, Lance. You’re one of the few people on this planet I trust wholeheartedly. I’m not forcing you to do this if you don’t want to. But this is me letting you know,” she grasped his hand leading it to her pounding heart, “I’m ready when you are.”

Lance leaned in kissing her passionately. Pidge even moaned in surprise at how sudden it was. By the time she realized what was happening, she caved in. They began to play with one another’s hair while in the deep kiss. Hell, Lance was so focused on Pidge’s tongue that he forgot the car was still on. Pidge didn’t forget, unfortunately.

She broke away to ask, “So, we going to the woods?”

“Woods?” Lance repeated a little distracted.

“Yeah.”

“I get why we can’t do it at either one of our places, but why trees? It’s not like we’re across the street from a hotel.” At this point, Lance was more than eager to see what kind of underwear Ms. Holt was wearing. But first, he wanted to know why someone who got into college with a robotics scholarship wanted to have sex under a tree.

Pidge blushed fiddling with her jacket zipper. “I uhm…had fantasized about losing my virginity in a forest. The quiet sounds of nature around me letting me know that my partner and I are all alone. Away from the city lights. When I look up, there’s my partner, with clear and bright stars behind them.”

“…pfft!”

Pidge tossed her condoms at Lance’s giggling face, “Do you wanna fuck under a tree or not!”

“I was thinking…the beach,” Lance suggested.

“Ew no!” Pidge put the items back in her right coat pocket.

“What’s wrong with the beach? People won’t know you got wet.”

Her brows lowered, “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Pidge continued, “I don’t want sand to get stuck in my...you know.”

“So you’d rather a bug crawl up your ass?” Lance joked. Pidge realized that they were getting sidetracked.

“No,” her hand suddenly fell on his crotch, “Just you.” Pidge’s grin combined with a slow rub completely shattered Lance’s ‘cool guy’ stance. Instead, it reignited his libido.

“Into the woods!” Lance declared stepping on the gas and peeling out.

!

It was a twenty-minute drive from the town to the woods. Seeing as it was 10 pm on a Monday, there was no traffic on that route. There weren’t even any cars in the parking lot at the top of the trail overseeing the town. Pidge’s 10 minutes of research seemed to have paid off.

“So, did you have a spot in mind?” Lance asked as they walked under the trees crushing leaves and branches.

“I didn’t map the entire woods out,” Pidge replied a little annoyed. Her sneakers were getting wet and her glasses were getting pelted by a random gnat. Choosing shorts was not looking like to have been good decision. Sure they were comfortable, but not in the cold fall weather.

“I just wanted to find a tree for you to pin me against.” Her expression was that of disappointment. Lance’s reaction was that of a loyal (and horny) boyfriend. Like before, his suddenness caught Pidge off guard. McClain grasped Holt’s freezing hamstrings lifting her with ease and, as she said, pinned her against a tree.

“You ready for some lovin’?” Lance asked. The two were eye to eye as Pidge wrapped her legs around Lance’s waist.

“You know I a-oh wait!” Pidge rested her back against the bark before digging into her coat pocket. “Where’s that condom?”

“Oh right,” Lance laughed. When Pidge was unable to find it in her left, she tried the right pocket. “Need help with your clothes?” Lance asked half-joking.

“You’ll be taking it off in just…” Pidge’s eyes went wide. Lance looked down to see two fingers sticking out of a jacket pocket.

“Another time?” Lance asked. Pidge let herself down inadvertently landing in a small puddle.

Her eyes stayed on the now dirty converse, “…Is the beach close by?”

“As great as you and me going at it with the tide splashing our feet sounds, that’s a 2-hour drive.”

“…FUCK!”

“How’s about a hotel?” Lance suggested. “Or maybe,” Pidge hadn’t looked back up since her feet touched the ground. “I should just take you home and we try again another time.” Pidge leaned forward clanking her head against Lance’s abdomen. Her arms dangled and a defeated grunt was heard. Lance hugged her before scooping her up bridal style.

“Sorry.” Pidge muttered. She snuggled up into his chest feeling ashamed.

“Hey. It’s all good.” Lance kissed her cheek. “I’ll buy you some new shoes.”

“They’re just wet. I don’t need new ones.”

“Are you turning down free shoes?”

Reluctantly, “…No.”

“Okay then.” Lance blew a raspberry into her neck.

“Gwhaa-ha! Ha-Ha! Stop it! Ha-Ha! I’m not a baby!” Pidge laughed.

“Well, when we finally do it, you’re gonna be calling me ‘daddy’.” He finished with a seductive wink.

Pidge play punched his chest, “In your dreams!”

“Whatever you say, nature girl.”

“You talking smack water boy?”

!

Being carried back to Lance’s car from the woods was a part of Pidge’s plan that night. However, she imagined what prompted him having to carry her to be a little more, romantic. Lance could be a gentleman if he needed to be. Seeing her soaked shoes and saving her from having to walk in drenched socks was nice. But that was the only part of her body that got wet.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lance said approaching the parked car.

“I’m more worried about that crap car.” She got down from Lance’s arms. Lance defended his hard-earned automobile watching her get to the passenger side.

“Hey! My Gran Torino is a prized piece of machinery!”

Snarky, “Is that why it’s in the ‘Found-Off-Road-Daily’ family?” Pidge opened the door getting in while removing her shoes.

“At least I have a car,” Lance muttered under his breath.

He stepped into his highly maintained vehicle to see Pidge looking down stoically at her now bare feet. Her brow twitched and a low disgruntled noise came from her closed lips.

“Uh…Pidge? He asked. She reached down moving her left foot to grab, what else, the condoms she threw at Lance earlier. “…heh.” Lance began. “Ha-ha! Ha-HA! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-H-mpph!”

Pidge threw herself onto the laughing man, shutting him up with a kiss. Lance didn’t mind letting her tongue on his or her hands grasp his shoulders. She began to straddle his lap getting a little more into the kiss. McClain eased back into his seat as Holt’s chest pressed against him.

Lance’s hands found their way to Pidge’s bum. He palmed her cheeks in his hands and could feel Pidge jolt at the sudden grope.

“You okay?” Lance halted.

“I didn’t say stop,” Pidge ordered. An eager smirk crept onto Lance’s face. He dove right for her neck determined to leave a hickey and make Pidge moan. Much to his delight, Pidge was doing just that. Her hands moved to his hair, massaging his scalp and tangling his locks. Pidge tilted her head back leaving Lance with more of her skin to taste.  
Her hips started to gingerly grind against Lance’s crotch. She felt a bulge hardening and blushed.

“You like my body?” she asked.

Lance didn’t answer. He was a little preoccupied. His lips were busy devouring her neck. His hands were trailing up her torso, pulling the jacket up along with them. Lance took a look at her fair skin as the clothes came up. Pidge’s slim muscles and smooth body were so enticing to him. Her neck tasted pretty good. Maybe her belly was too? Her arms lifted up giving some aide and with it, off her jacket and top came causing her small breasts to jiggle.

Her boyfriend was now hypnotized at the sight in front of him. A petite woman who he loved was on his lap. Her light brown hair draped over her freckled shoulders. That toned abdomen glistening against the moonlight. Her chestnut eyes staring longingly at him. Her breasts were in his face. 

"What’s wrong?” She asked.

“You weren’t wearing a bra.” Lance stated. Out of all the features that captivated him about Pidge’s upper body, her side set b-cup breasts had him drooling. Her puffy nipples looked absolutely succulent. This had been the first time he’d seen Pidge topless and it was unbelievably satisfying to finally witness. Like a gift on Christmas.

“Well yeah.” Pidge said. She shimmied left and right with her breast slightly rocking for Lance’s enjoyment. “We came here to have sex remember? Why would I be wearing underwear?” His head physically followed in sync with her chest. Pidge found Lance’s current state amusing. Her boyfriend wasn’t even groping her like before. All his attention was on her chest. Unfortunately, all of his attention was on one part of her body.

“Lance.” Pidge stopped. He blinked twice before snapping out of it.

“Huh?”

“This is the part where we take off our pants. Isn’t it?” Her question sounded less like a suggestion and more like an offer. She wanted to make sure her boyfriend’s libido wasn’t prompting such an important decision.

“Yeah.” Lance tugged at his shirt collar prying it off.

“I said pants ocean man. Are my breasts really that distracting? I can put my shirt back on if I—”

“NO!” Lance shoved his face in Pidge’s cleavage.

“Ghwaa! Jesus Christ! I thought guy’s liked big boobs!”

Muffled, “I like boobs! Period!”

Pidge giggled being tickled, “Could’ve sworn you were an ass man.” Lance looked up at his woman.

“We can arrange that if you want.” Pidge blushed brighter than a stop sign. Ironic since the lights in her mind were turning green.

“Let’s just get a condom on and start with my...uhm.” Pidge fidgeted a little unintentionally rubbing Lance’s hard on.

“Pussy.” Lance completed.

“I was going to say vagina. But sure.” Her gaze sunk down to the seat recliner. A quick pull of the leaver and Lance would be leaning back with all the room needed for their interaction. That was the idea. Between having her cute water boy shirtless under her and being topless for him, Pidge forgot that you need to push the seat back when pulling the lever. Instead, Lance got sandwiched between her and the car seat.

“OW!”

“Sorry!” Pidge called. “Trying to get you on your back!”

“You’re the one who’s supposed to be on their back!” Lance mocked. One more try, this time with a shove, and Lance was flung back as far as the seat would go. “Ow! Geez! Are you trying to fuck me or fuck with me!?”

Pidge’s palm laid on the bulge. Seeing the focus on her face seemed to shut Lance up. She pinched the zipper and slowly started to pull down. Her second hand unbuttoned the jeans revealing the man’s Pokémon themed boxers.

“…How old are you?” Pidge asked half-serious.

“I didn’t know I was gonna have sex with you tonight! I would’ve worn my sexy red thong for you if that were the case.”

“Pfft!” Pidge scoffed. 

She went right back to pulling his boxers down with a less tense smile this time. Out sprang Lance’s hard member. Her eyes had stars seeing the girth. His tip was what had Pidge hypnotized. The vein in the curved shaft leading up to the shiny glans. This time, Pidge was the one who was drooling.

“Pidge,” Lance called. Nobody was home. “Pidge.” No response. “Katie.” She looked to Lance from his 140-degree angle. “Is this the part where I put the condom on and you take off your shorts?”

She leaned down. Not to tease him. Not to stimulate him. Not to entice him. But to reassure him. Their chest pressed against each other. Her left hand began to undo her shorts. Her right hand caressed his cheek.

“Just letting you know now, I have no idea what I’m doing,” Katie admitted. “But I’m doing it with you. That’s what matters.”

“Nothing to do but to do it then.”

Katie slid her shorts down to her ankles. Like she said earlier, there were no panties under her clothes. Her sex was wet from the grinding and the sight of her shirtless tanned man under her.

“Should I keep calling you by your nickname or Katie?” Lance asked reaching for the condoms. “I just wanna know what to call out.” The wink wasn’t necessary. But it made her laugh.

Facetiously, “How about ‘daddy’?”

Un-phased, “Katie it is then.” That joke earned him an open-hand chop to the chest. Lance figured it was worth it.

He tore open one condom and wrapped it over his cock. The ring was at the base with some room at the tip just as his sex-ed research had informed. The lube felt a little odd to Lance, but it didn’t bother him too much.

Katie raised herself above Lance’s hard, protected cock making the alignment.

“Take it easy,” Lance said. “I’m not going anywhere.” Taking it as a challenge, Katie slid Lance’s sex into hers. “GMGGGHH!”

“FUUUCCK!” Katie screamed.

“That’s why I said to take it easy!” Lance near shouted, “If you put it in too quick, it’ll hurt.”

“It didn’t hurt!” Katie snapped, “It felt great!” She bit her lip pushing the remaining inch inside. All 6 inches of male genitalia were now inside her womanhood. She shivered and almost went crossed eyed letting out a low gravely exhale. “Ooooohh fucckk yeeeaaahh!”

Katie sat there for a moment. The sensation of penetration was still riding high. She circulated her hips a little trying to get used to the feeling. Making sure his cock touched every inch of her walls. Her left hand pressed against Lance’s chest for leverage. Her right fell on his thigh. Feeling his muscles was a nice bonus to getting balance.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lance asked. He gripped her hip with his left and palmed her breast with his right.

“Oh, I’m about to.” Katie slowly pulled herself up off of Lance’s cock until the only part left inside was his tip. By then, she was coming back down. “Mnn!”

“I didn’t know you could make noises like that,” Lance grunted. He didn’t know something could be wet and tight at the same time. Well, tight in the sense that there wasn’t a lot of space. The longer Katie rode up and down his shaft, gradually picking up speed with every reentry, the less restricted they both felt.

“Mess with me and see what I can do,” Holt seduced.

After a minute or two, McClain helped guide Holt up and down. He thrusted up as she came down and drew back on her way up. He massaged her breast, rubbing his thumb over her hard nipple every second. His other hand slithered up her torso with her movement and back down to her hip following the rhythm. Said rhythm, was starting to pick up.

Katie started letting out sharp inhales between moans. Her hair bouncing along with her strides. Her eyes were shut tight only wanting the pleasure to increase. She could barely hear the car squeaking or feel it rocking. Needless to say neither could Lance.

Her gentle hand roamed over his chest. She bounced up and down on his cock with vigor. Inexperience was showing with the lack of balance. Every time their hips pounded, Katie swayed to the side a little. His body was nice to feel, but she couldn’t grab onto it.

Letting go of her soft chest, Lance grasped her waist. Both hands were on her hips. She was secure to ride him as much as she wanted now. So she did. Bucking harder than before, the couple quickened their pace. The stimulation was never enough for them. Katie knew if she toyed with her own breast, she’d moan louder. Lance grunted and panted putting all of his energy into pleasuring his girlfriend.

His cock began to pulse. Precum surfacing from the tip. Lance’s chest was getting tight and words were escaping him. He didn’t want to cum first. But the approaching wave in his gut was about to crash.

“K-Katie!”

“Lance!” she moaned back.

“C-C-C”

“That’s it! Say my name!”

“Cu..cum.”

“You’re cumming?” she guessed.

Lance bit his lip nodding. Katie slowed down her pace until the ride came to a complete stop. Her hands still groped her breasts though. All she had to do was wait for his high to die down.

“Why can’t I hold it in?” Lance said between his teeth.

“Hm?”

“P-pidge. I can’t h-oooooooh!”

Despite his best efforts and Katie even stopping, Lance climaxed. Holt twitched feeling a hot liquid on the inside of the condom. There was quite a lot of pulsing to her surprise. When it subsided, she just had one thing to say.

“You got a nice ‘o-face’ there.”

Lance buried his face in his hands hiding the red embarrassment.

“Oh my god!” he muffled.

“Hey!” Katie ground against his hips with a sultry tone; limp cock and all. “Leave the brooding to Keith! I still wanna cum too!”

“You do realize that guys can’t bounce back as quickly as girls right?” Lance informed.

Katie counted on each finger, “Eat me out on the hood of the car. Finger me in the back seat. Get another condom on and let’s go again. I’m not gonna not cum after popping my cherry.”

“I know Katie.” Lance sighed still exhausted. “I’ll fuck you on the hood of the car. Just give me five minutes. Also, I didn’t pop your cherry.”

Confused, “Yes, you did. You’re my first.”

Lance explained, “Popping a cherry refers to your hymen. Which isn’t supposed to tear during sex. Or at all actually. If it does, then that means you weren’t wet beforehand.”

“…how do you know more about sex than I do?” Pidge’s eyes widened due to the jealous based thought that crept into her mind. “Did you fuck somebody before we started dating?”

“No Pidge. You’re my first too. I imagine I’d gone on longer if you weren’t.”

“Then where did you get this info?” she asked.

Blatantly, “Allura told me about it.”

“…Excuse me?”

“She linked me to some sex-ed websites a month ago and-.”

Pidge raised a brow, “No, I mean, why would you ask Allura for sex advice?”

Lance side-eyed her, “It was more, she caught me watching porn on my phone during one of our ‘paladin sleepovers’ and called it ‘a bunch of rubbish’.”

Pidge crossed her arms, “…Is that all?”

“Why would I wanna have sex with Allura?! I’m dating you!”

Pouting, “Cause she has the big bouncy breasts that guys like!” In reality, Allura was only a cup size bigger than Pidge. But she stood by her point. This was where Lance decided to make his point.

“Mmmff!” she grunted.

Or a pinch in this case.

“And you’ve got sensitive nipples that I like,” he joked. “You’ve got the best responses to anything that comes your way. I love the way that pretty face of yours scrunches up when you’re mad. How there’re literal stars in your eyes when you see new tech. I love your passion for things I don’t know about and how you can get invested in anything you want. I like your snarky comebacks, even if they’re for me! That nerdy laugh is ten times more attractive than your ass. I love you, Katie! And you know that!”

With literal stars in her eyes, “…fuck me on the hood of your car please.”

“I’m still…half limp.”

“I know. I can feel it.” Pidge exhaled. She then looked to him with the most sexual tone she could muster. “Picture me. Underneath you. Moaning loudly as you slide in and out of my body.” She leaned in and whispered, “I’m loving it so much that I call you ‘daddy’ over and over. Until finally, I cum so hard that my scream scares the wildlife.”

“…I’m hard.”

“I know. I can feel it.” Pidge opened the door and exited. She even let her shorts hit the ground on her way out. This gave Lance a nice of that attractive ass he liked so much.

“What’re you doing?” Lance asked.

Without looking at him, “Nothing. You’re going to do me.” From there, Pidge waited on the Gran Torino’s hood looking up to the moon and stars. “You’re going to thrust hard, grab my ass, kiss my breasts, bite my neck, and make me cum.”

Lance nearly tripped over himself trying to get out of the car while putting a new condom on. Like Pidge, he left his pants on the ground on his way to the hood. He got in a standing position, placing his revived cock against her wet folds. Her legs wrapped around the small of his back. Her ankles pressed against Lance’s bum leading him in. It only took three seconds for Lance to fully penetrate Katie once again.

They let out a simultaneous, “Mmm!”

This time, Lance knew how hard to push in. How far his cock could go and how rough Katie wanted each thrust to be. From the wanton smile, Katie approved of this improvised technique.

Every entry came with an upward buck. His left hand had a grip on her hip like before. When she slid up the car, he drew her back down onto his ramming cock. His lips weren’t on hers. Instead, Lance’s tongue lapped over her sensitive nipple. His second handheld the other breast.

Their chests were an inch apart. Pidge’s breath could be seen in the air. Her body was growing hotter with every ram. Her arms interlocked behind his neck. To her surprise, Katie’s glasses managed to stay on. She shook her head from side to side feeling the cascade of pleasure. Her senses were starting to overload. The ability to keep her voice down was fading. Lance’s tongue on her skin was the only coolness she could identify. From her nipples to her cleavage and up to her neck, nothing else was cooling her down.  
The two were only getting louder. His drives making her squirm more. It went on for so long that Pidge was losing feeling in her legs. Her eyes opened only to a half lidded view.

“Cumming.” Katie managed.

“Me too,” Lance grunted thrusting deeper into her. Mirroring her previous tone, Lance whispered into her, “Say it.”

Katie had a glazed expression in her eyes and a defiant smile.

“Make me, water-boy.” With a few more hard shoves and a bite on the neck, Lance did just that.

The woman’s toes curled and finally, she gave Lance what they both wanted.

“DADDY! DADDY! DADDY-DADDY-DADDY-DADDY-DADDY! DAAAADDDDDYY!”

The couple’s synchronized orgasms left both of their legs shivering in ecstasy. Katie's was an ongoing wave that rode her senses to the max. Lance's was a propulsion expelling all of his built tension. Holt & McClain succeeded in satisfying the other. Their first night of sex was done and sealed with a kiss.

“I love you Lance.” Katie said with exhaustion.

“I love you too Katie.”

“You can start calling me ‘Pidge’ again.”

“Okay.” He snickered. “Just as long as you keep calling me ‘daddy’.”

“Yeah," She looked away in discomfort, "about that.”

“Never tell anyone you called me that or that you squirt like a water bottle?”

“Yes and hell yes.”

Nuzzling the 'love mark' left on her neck, “Can do.”

END


End file.
